In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-50314 (Patent Document 1), an embodiment is described in which a wiring substrate has a chip mounting surface, a wiring film is applied to the chip mounting surface, and a plurality of semiconductor chips are arranged to face each other on the wiring film.
Furthermore, FIG. 1 of the following Non-Patent Document 1 illustrates a semiconductor device in which a first semiconductor component and a second semiconductor component are electrically connected with each other, via a wiring substrate having a plurality of through-hole wirings.